


red sky at night, sailor's delight

by bloodsparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowning, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, F/M, Implied Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Dean realises that he and Bela aren't that different after all.





	red sky at night, sailor's delight

She's coughing up water. Too much water. 

Sam's reading as fast as he can, stuttering over words and shivering in the rain. Hell, they're  _all_ shivering in the rain, but mostly Bela. 

Dean rushes to her side, holding her by her arms and hitting at her back in a desperate attempt to stop the water filling up her lungs at record speed. She won't make it if they don't stop the spirit, and maybe Dean hates the way she does things and the way she exists as a person, but he isn't so heartless as to stand by silently as she dies slowly and terribly. 

"Sammy, read faster!" Dean yells over the clapping of thunder and the pelting of rain down onto the stone headstones all around them. He holds Bela tighter, keeping her pressed against his chest as she sputters. She grasps at his jacket, holding tight and clinging to him like he's her last hope.

The fact is, he and Sam? They are her last hope. 

As she reaches for him, and he covers her like a shroud, Dean realises something. 

They aren't so different, he and her. He's a murderer, and she's a thief, and they have blood on their heads and hell to pay. He's running on time he doesn't have, and she's spending more than she can afford. They both have things in their past they can't erase and futures they'll never experience. 

_When this is over, we should really have angry sex._

Dean can't help the small smile on his lips despite the situation. No, they won't have sex, but maybe they can talk it out.

 

* * *

 

All right, so maybe they'll have sex. 

 


End file.
